Genesis Bradley-Baker
Name: Bradley-Baker, Genesis Gender: Female Age: Seventeen 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Mischief, church, serial dating, pranks Appearance: Genesis, or Sissy as she's more often called, is a slight girl, standing at only 5'1" and weighing no more than 110lbs. Petite frame aside, Sissy's figure is akin to an hourglass, with a notably flat stomach and strong legs. Facially, Sissy is quite pretty, if not a little plain. Some outspoken peers have accused her of having a 'bitch' face, a scowl adorning it more often than not, though she's quick to defend herself and assert that she only frowns out of distaste for the persons in question. Otherwise, Sissy's face is ovular, accented with large caramel colored eyes, a small pointed nose, and an equally small mouth. She has very expressive eyebrows that are quick to pick up on her emotions, arching or furrowing as the situation calls for it, often without her even noticing. Her hair is cut into a short bob that flares out at her chin, with nose-length bangs that she typically pins to the side with an assortment of barrettes and clips. Though she's heard all her life what a pretty strawberry-blonde color her hair is, she doesn't much care for it, feeling it doesn't go well with the pink tone of her skin and would dye it if she hadn't had a traumatic bleaching incident in the seventh grade that forced her to cut it all off. Sissy wears makeup on a daily basis, but prefers to keep it light, typically limiting herself to eyeliner, mascara, some foundation, and either lip gloss or tinted chapstick. Similarly, she almost always has her nails trimmed and painted, often painting each a different color for the sake of being different. Despite her father's profession, Sissy doesn't make an effort to cover up unless the weather calls for it. Her choices in clothing are slightly plain and typically of the no-muss-no-fuss variety, usually jeans, whether they're long or shorts, and plain tops. As a country girl, Sissy owns a fair bit of plaid that she tends to default to, especially during colder weather. Much of Sissy's wardrobe is padded by clothing that she borrowed from friends or boyfriends and never returned, either out of spite or fondness for the clothing in question. One of her favorite items is an overly large Whittree Eagles letterman jacket that an ex lent her and she kept, frequently wearing it to school just to make him angry. Sissy doesn't wear any jewelry aside from a pair of genuine pearl studs that her parents gave her for Christmas one year. When SOTF-TV started, she was wearing a plain white scoop-necked t-shirt, a pair of cut-off denim shorts, brown cowboy boots, a leather belt with a large ornate silver flower belt buckle, and her stolen letterman jacket. Biography: As her name might imply, Sissy was raised within the church as the sole daughter of Catholic Pastor Bill Baker and his wife Georgette Bradley-Baker, one part charity worker and one part Sunday school teacher. As a whole, the Bakers seem to have their fingers on the pulse of Whittree, with a large extended family that have somehow found their way into the eye of the community. Her grandfather, Gerald Baker Sr. was a prominent and popular news anchor and was well known for his segment spotlighting extraordinary members of the community, her uncle Gerald Baker Jr. an esteemed judge, and her aunt Margie Baker is well known for her early morning cable access show 'Mornings with Margie'. There have been claims that the Bakers were even one of the founding families of Whittree, though much of that may come from Sissy herself whom often fancies herself the closest thing to royalty Whittree has. Growing up, Sissy was everything someone would expect from a preacher's daughter: well-behaved, polite, and demure. While there was never one solid moment that turned her around, Sissy is now anything but. Sissy prefers to think of herself as whimsical and fun-loving, but others would be quick to disagree. She enjoys excitement above all else and if she feels herself getting too bored, she takes it upon herself to make things more exciting, Often, this manifests itself in less than productive ways, usually with her picking fights or making up stories just to see what people will believe, to flirting with just about anyone. Her attention span is limited, to say the least, however, and she frequently abandons these 'projects' the moment she becomes bored with them as well, often not even wasting the energy to clarify her stories as being just that, which can leave people confused. Sissy herself says one of her greatest accomplishment was making someone believe that her left leg was artificial and letting them believe it for the next two years until she had gym with them. Sissy does not do well in school and her grades tend to hover around Cs or Ds and only excelling if she finds a subject that interests her. She gets bored easily when something doesn't catch her eye, however, and will often find excuses not to be in class, whether it's lying about feeling ill or asking to use the bathroom as an excuse to wander the halls or the school grounds. Perhaps due to her upbringing, Sissy tends to feel somewhat invulnerable to rules, and is unabashed when breaking them even in front of authority figures. While she's gotten in trouble for her antics, nothing extreme has happened and she's yet to change her ways. While her parents worry about her antics and grades and have attempted to make her see how important schooling is, Sissy remains incredibly hard headed and much of their qualms go in one ear and out the other. At home, Sissy exhibits much less tom-foolery, at least while her parents are there. She has relatively good relationships with them, although she considers them fundamentally different from herself and views them as boring, as with many people in her age group would feel about their parents. Despite her parent's views, Sissy herself isn't devout and can't bring herself to think there's some magical force in the world. Beliefs aside, Sissy still attends church every weekend, partially because she's forced and partially because she considers the church goers gullible and likes to see how much she can mess with them. She's not outspoken with her level of faith and as such, mainly to avoid issues with her parents. Because of her poor attention span, Sissy doesn't tend to have many long-term relationships, frequently getting bored with people and not bothering to stay in contact with them. Her closest friend and one of the only exceptions to the rule is Norma-Jean Torkelson, who's been her right hand since grade-school. When it comes to relationships, Sissy has a long dating record, frequently choosing boys that nobody would except her to be interested in just to see the reaction and promptly dumping them the second the novelty wears off. Her relationships with ex's and old friends generally aren't the best, ranging from amicable to complete loathing, typically with them disliking her rather than the other way around. Despite that, she does try to be somewhat friendly to them considering their history, but more often than not finds herself bored by them. As a person, Sissy tends to strive off chaos and gets restless when things are too calm, leading to her shenanigans. She tends to do things just to see the reaction that people have and likes shocking them. While she doesn't get attached easily and tends not to be very empathetic to other's feelings, once she does she's shockingly loyal. Sissy can be very opinionated, especially when it comes to people and isn't shy about sharing what she thinks about someone with them, which has given her something of a reputation. Sissy's opinion on SOTF-TV is one of ambivalence, as it doesn't effect her life much and is something that has always been around. On a whole, she's pretty jaded on the idea all together, between the kids dying and the noise made about the program in general. She's seen a couple episodes, but nothing nearly substantial enough to have any sort of knowledge on the subject. Advantages: SOTF is nothing but chaos, which Sissy works well with and will most likely be able to think clearly rather than freaking out. She's a competent liar and may be able to talk herself out of situations. Disadvantages: Sissy's largest disadvantage is her lack of positive relationships and her habit of ignoring the ones that she does have. Her mouth is likely to get her into trouble, as she's not shy about sharing her opinions about people, whether they're good or not. She doesn't have much of an eye for danger, not fearing many things in the world as she tends to feel nothing bad can happen to her, which could spell doom for her when combined with her impulsiveness. Designated Number: Golden Hyenas 1 (GH1). ---- Designated Weapon: Mauser C96 Mentor Comment: "Heh, you know what they say about preacher's daughters...Actually, what do they say? I don't... Uh, I don't know. Something about Jesus. In any case, she might wanna cool it with whole anti-authority thing, or I'll like...yell really loud in the headset at her." Evaluations Handled By: 'Mimi, Mini_Help '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Christopher Schwartz 'Collected Weapons: '''Mauser C96 '''Allies: ' Norma-Jean Torkelson 'Enemies: ' Saachi Nidal, Christopher Schwartz 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Sissy began her game near the beauty parlor, stewing over her misfortune as she stalked through the resort. She soon spotted a group of students, including her best friend, Norma-Jean Torkelson, and decided to blow off steam by messing with them. Sissy fired her gun into the air, then hid it and ran into the parlor, towards the assembled students, claiming that she was being pursued and that they had to bar the door immediately. Nina Riddhi and Saachi Nidal, the two students with Norma, were unconvinced by Sissy's performance and quickly departed. Arriving soon afterwards, however, were Asa Rosen and Dee Dixon, who explained that they were hoping to get hold of some hair spray. Norma-Jean was not impressed by the newcomers, warning them not to bother her and using the threat of her spear for emphasis. Throughout this, Sissy stayed mostly quiet, but as tensions rose she decided she'd had enough and left, abandoning a distraught Norma-Jean Sissy laid low for the next day or so, eventually making her way to the nature walk, where she tried to pull a similar deception on Christine Wallis and Erik Sheely, firing her gun, screaming, and then running up to the pair, claiming she'd been attacked. Also drawn by the noise was Christopher Schwartz, who demanded to know what Christine and Erik had done to Sissy. Sissy, however, blamed Chris, saying that he was trying to kill her. Before the pair could make too much of Sissy's story, they were interrupted by Saachi, who accused Sissy of lying and explained that she'd pulled a similar deception right at the start of the game. Sissy doubled down on her story, accusing Saachi of being Chris' accomplice. The situation caused Erik to shout in exasperation, but the Chris spoke, explaining that, while he'd never so much as seen Sissy before, he was in a foul mood due to the entire situation and specifically the death of his girlfriend. He said that if Sissy was so intent on casting him as a monster, he'd be happy to play the role, then shot her in the face, killing her instantly. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: *''“S-S-S-Someone's sho-shooting! Help me! Y-You gotta help block th-the door!”'' - Sissy pretends to have come under attack, trying to enlist others to stave off a threat that never existed *''"Don't believe him. He caught me when I was eating my food and told me to give him all my stuff or he'd shoot me. You have to save me. I didn't do anything. He just started trying to kill me and I don't want to die."'' - Sissy falsely claims Christopher Schwartz is trying to kill her... *''"Save me. You aren't gonna just let them kill me, are you? Bitches."'' - ...then gets frustrated when her lies don't produce the desired result Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sissy, in chronological order Sandbox: *Party At My Place SOTF-TV: *Honey Badger Don't Care! *Kill Your Heroes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sissy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Sissy was an interesting character for a few reasons in the three posts (two in Sandbox) she had prior to going inactive. Mimi is a solid writer, but her characters often tended to operate in a more serious or dramatic vein; there were real moments of humor, certainly, but there were usually core underlying tragedies of greater importance. Sissy didn't really have that, and this combined with her sneaky disposition let her be an entertaining force for chaos, rifling through Regina's stuff in Sandbox and feigning being the victim of an attack in the actual game. Mimi is most known for her characters on Main, but has definitely had strong showings on Mini, and I feel like with a bit more time and energy, Sissy could've been another, bringing to the game a style of play not really seen before. Unfortunately, as mentioned above, she had only a single in-game post to her name under her original handler, leaving her instead feeling like something of a nonentity even compared to some of the other inactives who died at the same time as her. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters